iPad
by VongolaXII
Summary: Naruto is dying to know what's stored in Sasuke's new iPad. Watch him try and fail, epicly. Series of drabbles about Naruto's attempts. Rated T for glittering languages and some naughty scenes. SasuNaru AU yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Kami-sama isn't lenient enough to me…**

**Claim: I own these crappy ideas…**

* * *

**A/N: Oops, I post a new fic again. Sheez, when will I ever finish the hanging ones?! Anyway, this is just a series of drabbles on Naruto's attempt to know what is so secretive about Sasuke's iPad and how Sasuke dig out infos from Naruto without using his iPad as a bet. Read and review. :3**

* * *

"Give me that!"

"No."

"Yes…!"

"Shut up, idiot,"

Naruto bit his lips in anger. He was standing on Sasuke's bed and the raven was sitting on the floor, smirking while holding something. They were in Sasuke's room and Naruto had been trying to get hold of Sasuke's new iPad ever since the day Sasuke avoided him—right after he bought the iPad.

"I repeat," Naruto narrowed his eyes and stick out his right hand. "Give. It. To. Me…!"

Naruto yelled and suddenly without warning, he sprang on the raven, shocking him. The blond fell on Sasuke—whose both legs were spread open, each on Naruto's side—straddling him and tried to reach for the iPad.

Sasuke growled as Naruto tried again, his crotch grinding against Sasuke's without him noticing at all.

"Naruto, stop." the raven muttered and surprisingly, Naruto stopped. He blinked twice, staring at Sasuke weirdly.

"…Get off me please. You're heavy," Sasuke breathed. Naruto pouted and got off his housemate.

"Now give me the iPad." Naruto said, handing out his palm again. Sasuke chortled.

"What did you eat, ramen? You're heavy as hell," Sasuke commented. "How heavy are you?" Naruto looked clearly pissed off. Sasuke sighed softly.

"If you tell me I'll let you see."

Naruto's eyes lit up. "Really?" he asks and Sasuke nods. "I eat food and yes its ramen and I'm _not_ heavy as I'm only 50.9kg." In one breath Naruto answered all Sasuke's questions.

Sasuke smirked in amusement. He handed the iPad to Naruto, who gleefully accepted it. He started using his fingers to slide open the iPad's screen. Then he frowned.

He tried again, and frowned deeper.

Naruto looked up and saw Sasuke covering his mouth, trying not to laugh. Naruto's eyes flared.

"YOU GAVE ME A FAKE ONE, YOU JERK!"

Sasuke grinned.

"I'm not as stupid as you to give you the real one," Sasuke said and walked out, leaving Naruto red-faced as the blond stomped on the 'iPad'.

…Poor Naruto.

**In Sasuke's room,**

"50.9 kg, hmm…?" Sasuke smirked as he entered the details into the _real_ iPad. Then he chuckled when he recalled the situation just now. He praised himself for being clever because he managed to dig out infos from the blond easily without getting caught.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

**Next up: Naruto's attempt#1**

**Naruto batted his eyelashes a few times, trying to persuade the raven. **

"**Come on, Sasuke," he coys. Sasuke swallowed. **_**No, Sasuke Uchiha. You can't fall into his trap!**_

"**Alright, I'll show you if you give me a kiss."**

"**A kiss…?"**

"**Yes,"**

**Naruto leans in and Sasuke's heartbeat increased.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, *sniffs***

**Claim: Story**

* * *

**A/N: Here I present you chapter 2! Hope you like it. I sucked at humor.**

* * *

Naruto folded his arms in anger.

_I hate you, Uchiha Sasuke!_ The blonde sat on his desk, muttering curses.

Then something flicked through his mind. Smirking evilly, he dashed back towards Sasuke's room.

* * *

"SASUKE!"

The raven who was listening to music with his iPad jumped.

"Naruto! What do you want, dobe," he asked in obvious anger. He was still planning on how to trick Naruto!

The blonde jumped on Sasuke's bed.

"Ne, Sasukeeeeeee," he drags Sasuke's name and smiled innocently. The raven furrowed his eyebrows.

Naruto batted his eyelashes a few times, trying to persuade Sasuke.

"W-What do you want?"

"I just want your iPad…!" Naruto tries to grab it and the sudden attack made both of them to fall back on the bed. Naruto was below Sasuke.

Sasuke swallowed. Naruto huffed and tried to push Sasuke away. The raven leaned lower, and Naruto's heartbeat paced up.

"Come on, Sasuke," he coys. Sasuke swallowed. No, Sasuke Uchiha. You can't fall into his trap! The raven smirked.

"Alright, if you want this thing, _kiss me_," he muttered huskily. Naruto's face turned red.

"I-If I kiss you, will you really give it to me?"

Sasuke nodded.

"Alright,"

Naruto leans in and Sasuke's heart beat raced erratically.

Their lips met, sending tingles of pleasures to both body. Sasuke deepens the kiss and awkwardly, Naruto opens his mouth, letting the other's tongue to slide in.

After two minutes, Sasuke pulled away and got up from Naruto, smirking.

"Thanks for the kiss, idiot," he said and walked out of the room, grinning.

Naruto threw a pillow to the wall, blushing furiously.

"SASUKE UCHIHA…!"

The shout echoes through the hall and Sasuke grinned more widely. He typed in his iPad : _Is Naruto a good kisser? _He pokes the screen, entering: _Nop, make a mental note: Teach him until he gets it._

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

**A/N: Oh my God. Epic fail! Fail…! I let my sister see and she laughed so hard at it. WTH? -_-; never mind. Tell me what you think of it. Flames will be used to…roast my Biology textbook :P**

**Next up: Naruto's attempt #2**

"**Itachi," he whines. "Please help me? Please, please, please?" **

**The other snorted. "No. I would be an idiot if I join you."**

"**I-I'll give you a picture of Sasuke in humiliation!"**

**Itachi smirked. "Alright, deal." **


End file.
